Just A kiss
by SocialButter
Summary: "…hey Zim can I kiss you?" the voice whispered against heated green skin. a shudder ran through the questioned body. The one named Zim breathed quickly to hide the shiver and stared into onyx eyes, his response slipping between parted lips. "Dib-stink- " He reached his hands up and roughly pushed the taller boy off " – get off of Zim!


"…hey Zim can I kiss you?" the voice whispered against heated green skin. a shudder ran through the questioned body. The one named Zim breathed quickly to hide the shiver and stared into onyx eyes, his response slipping between parted lips. "Dib-stink- " He reached his hands up and roughly pushed the taller boy off " – get off of Zim!" Dib felt the hands on him, and the next thing he knew he was off the alien and on the ground. His face no longer showing a smile; instead his light ivory colored lips were pulled down in a frown. "Please?" Dib leaned in, the edges of his trench coat brushing against leather covered thighs.

Feeling it, Zim instantly brought his knees closer to pathetically shield himself away from the 'filthy' human. It wasn't working out so well, with him cornered against a tree, but that wasn't the issue bothering the Irken; it was the thought of the other kissing him. He couldn't understand why the stinkbeast wanted to put his germ infested lips on him. Maybe it was another plot to distract, capture and dissect him? But if that was the reason then why did he leave the safety of his base? Or maybe there wasn't really anything behind it. Whatever the case, Zim was at a lost and he didn't like it. "Why should I 'Dib'?" Zim started, the ends of his lean black antennas twitching under the thick black wig. Annoyed was an understatement.

Dib smiled at the response, placing both his hands onto Zim's knee caps and forcefully spreading them apart, mouth unbearably close to the Irken's. He whispered softly, exhaling hot breath. "Because, I like you Zim." It was a lie. There was no possible way the 'huuman earth monkey' could love him, not after the way they treated each other since the very moment they met. No, Dib was lying for sure the Irken thought.

Zim clenched his fists tightly and glanced away, the human's breath hitting against his mouth as he spoke making a dark tone of purple spread along his cheeks. "Fine! Kiss Zim. Filthy smelly smell of filth like the Dib-stink CAN'T HELP but plead for THE ALMIGHTYNESS THAT IS ZIIM's LIPS!" Dib rolled his eyes at the comment and closed the distance between them. He had gotten what he wanted; there was no need to ruin it by calling the other a moron.

Their lips barely touched before Dib could hear Zim gasp. The very sound of it had sent a spark through the human's skin and Dib instinctually pushed closer, his right hand placed firmly on Zim's cheek; the opening of his mouth giving the human an easy entrance into it. Their tongues touched once, twice, more and Dib closed his eyes. The smooth feel of Zim's oral appendage feeling unrealistically good against his more rough one.

One thing Dib over looked was that it was Zim's first kiss*.

'What? What is that!' Zim stiffened at the moist and painful contact of the muscle intruding his mouth. It stung. He pushed Dib off of him to rub away at his lips with a gloved hand. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Zim spat, his voice increasing in pitch and volume; it had been more like a screech. His hand continued his side to side movement along his mouth as he talked, trying to get rid of something that wasn't really there and to make matters worse the only thing that seemed to linger was the taste of Dib. It hurt yes, but the taste of it was intoxicating and Zim being Zim shoved away that feeling. He treated it like any other thing; a disease, a sign of weakness or unworthy and useless information for his 'ALMIGHTY MIGHTNESS.'

Dib blinked wide eyes up at Zim as he was pushed and questioned, a weak stutter coming out as a reply. "I-I-it was my tongue Zim." Dib reached his hand out towards Zim, sliding it around the gloved wrist to pull it away from the other's green mouth. The moment Dib's fingers touched Zim he had already been pushed away again and glared at by fake purple eyes, his black gloved finger directly pointing mere inches away from his nose.

"YOU'RE LYING!"


End file.
